


October 17th: Knife Play

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Natasha Romanov, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, buckynat - Freeform, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 17th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 17th: Knife Play

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

Natasha stares at you, cool and calculating. 

“Please.” 

She pushes you onto the bed the three of you share. The heat of the argument shifts between your legs. 

“Just remember, you wanted this.”

The redhead pulls Bucky’s knife from his thigh holster and banishes him to watch. She rids you of your garments with expert strokes from the blade. You lay bare and dripping for your two lovers to see. She runs the flat of the knife against your bare lips, tapping it with wet slaps. 

“Bucky, Любимая моя, hold her down.”

She devours you, just like her namesake. 

* * *

Любимая моя = my love

  
  



End file.
